


Lovers

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Pre-serum Steve is dating Bucky's war buddy, Sam Wilson. This is a glimpse into one of their nights together, a very short and sweet smut fic.





	

Steve wakes up in the middle of the night with Sam’s arms wrapped snugly around his chest. He smiles to himself and takes a moment to enjoy the warmth pressed solidly against him, his lover’s breath curling softly against his neck. Then he remembers precisely why he woke up in the first place and moves to gently untangle himself from Sam’s embrace. The soldier’s grip only tightens in response, the strong arms pulling him back with a soft grunt.

Steve fidgets for a few moments trying to break his fella’s possessive hold before laughing in defeat.

“Sam,” He whispers, “Let me up, I gotta pee.”

Sam grumbles something unintelligible but his hold goes lax, allowing for Steve to get up and tiptoe to the bathroom, his bare feet pitter-pattering against the floorboards.

He quickly relieves himself and begins washing his hands when his eyes catch on his own reflection. His lip pulls up just a hair at all the love bites marring his pale skin, marks ranging from a blooming red to a more bruising purple. Steve blushes at the memory of Sam making such marks, kissing down his frail body, nipping at him lovingly.

“Stop daydreaming and come back to bed.” Sam says, his tone affectionate and teasing.

Steve moves to the doorway and looks at him from where the bathroom light falls across the bed. Sam’s eyes are bright and not tired at all, his skin the richest, prettiest brown Steve’s ever seen and had the pleasure to touch.

“I need my little spoon.”

Steve smiles and turns off the light, happily crawling back into bed so Sam can hold him again. But instead of placing him on his side Sam pulls him up to straddle his hips, his erection rubbing insistently against Steve’s crotch. He blushes and smiles into the kiss Sam gives him, his lips warm and soft.

“You up for another round, baby?”

Steve nods, his cheeks flushing in anticipation, and whispers, “I’m up for anything you can give me.”

His slender hand moves to cradle the back of Sam’s head, gently pulling him back in for another kiss. Steve’s eyes fall shut and he revels in the feeling of Sam's large hands spreading over the expanse of his back, setting his pale skin aflame. The careful touch trails down the course of his spine, capturing the plumpness of his ass in a firm grip. Steve giggles somewhat helplessly at the silent appraisal, his own cock stirring in interest.

The two fall into a simple grind, their cocks sliding together as they kiss each other needingly. Steve tries to stay in the present and not let his mind wander but the task is never an easy one. He can’t help to think how lucky he is to have Sam like this — as his own and no one else's. He’s beyond grateful Bucky went to war with him, that they kept each other safe over there and came home alright. The lasting effects show when Sam’s face suddenly goes dark, when his vision narrows onto something only he can see, when he wakes Steve up with his nightmares, covered in sweat and hands balled into fists. But Steve knows it’s worth it, knows it’s worth everything just to see Sam smile or hear Sam laugh.

Sam nods once, nudging Steve’s nose in a way not unlike how an animal would. He lifts his hands to cup the hard line of Sam’s jaw.

“Where’s your head at, Stevie?”

“Nowhere better than this. I’m sorry, just,” Steve takes the time to run his hands appraisingly down Sam’s strong arms and chest, “Make me stop, huh? Slow my brain down for me.”

Sam smiles in response, giving him a chaste but loving kiss. “I think I can do that.”

Then Steve’s being swept up in his lover’s arms, and he laughs when he’s slammed against the bed. A demanding kiss follows and Steve thinks on how he loves that Sam loves to kiss. The soldier’s told him he could spend hours kissing him and need nothing else.

Steve works to kiss Sam back just as desperately, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He moans when Sam rubs against him, their cocks trapped between their stomachs. Despite still being relatively loose from their bout earlier in the night, Steve feels a hand creep down to his backside, rubbing tellingly against his entrance.

Sam plays and teases him, the tip of his finger slipping just past the intial ring of muscle before sliding back out again. A few minutes of this makes Steve a mess, his hole shuddering and clenching in want, his breaths coming quick and shallow. He’s too caught up in the pleasure to notice how his lungs are struggling to fill, the knowledge of what’s happening only coming with the first painful ache in his chest.

Steve’s eyes fly open to find his inhaler already waiting. Sam places it carefully between his lips and pushes down, a great wind rocketing forward to put out the forest fire that his lungs have become. They both pause and anxiously await for him to take a few steady breaths just to know the fit has passed. Then Steve holds up a finger, ready to refute anything Sam has to say.

“Yes, I think it’s endearing that you love me and want to protect me from asthma and no, we are not going stop just because it might flare up again. And the reason I can’t take better care of myself is because if I lived the way you and Bucky want me to, I’d never have fun and I’d definitely never get laid.”

Sam’s mouth opens and closes for a few moments before he finally says, “I like it when you’re assertive, so I’m gonna let this go for now.”

Steve snorts but doesn’t bother saying anything else, just happy to be carrying on. Sam lays his body on top of his, every square inch pressing him down and keeping him there just the way he likes as they move into a deeper kiss.

Steve bites Sam in surprise when three fingers are slid into him, the stretch sending a pleasant tingle up his spine. His heart seems to skip happily at the fact Sam is just as hurried and desperate as him now, stretching him much faster than before and rubbing his cock against Steve’s stomach. He breaks away when his patience wears thin, panting, “That’ll do, Sam, now fuck me already.”

He swallows at the hunger that glows in Sam’s eyes, his pupils dilating with narrow focus. Steve ignores the part of himself that is somehow sickeningly pleased that no lube is required, that Sam’s cum is still inside him, burning and slick.

He breaches him with ease, filling Steve up so completely his frail hands grab at the sheets and his breath leaves him in a gasp. His eyes fall closed and he revels in the sensation of being stretched so perfectly, of having this foreign and yet familiar warmth pulsing inside of him like some otherworldly beacon.

“Cher?” Sam’s tone is worried and Steve knows if he bothered to open his eyes he’d see that little crease between his eyebrows.

He instead settles for a loose nod, licking his lips and trying to string together a sentence or phrase or _something_.

“Mm...I’m...I’m fine, baby.” He murmurs, the euphoria of sex affecting him as always like some drunken haze.

“You sure?”

Steve opens his eyes just enough to see and whispers, “Make me feel good.”

He knows Sam loves to hear him say that for whatever reason. When he got it about him to finally ask Sam had said something about how it makes him happy to know that’s his job — to make Steve feel good. He had blushed redder than a tomato when Sam said that to him, always saying something tooth-rottingly sweet and acting like it’s no big deal. That’s Sam for you.

Said man cradles the back of Steve’s neck and pulls him into a slow, burning kiss, one that easily says they have all the time in the world and Steve wants to believe him so badly he does. He just lets himself go, lets himself feel Sam’s body pushing and rolling into his own. No thoughts other than how good his body feels, how much he loves the man above him, nothing but this.

Steve wraps his arms tighter around Sam’s neck when the soldier’s thrusts deepen, strokes that could effortlessly shove him up the bed if not for Sam’s unwavering embrace. He pinches the skin of Sam’s shoulder between his teeth and cries softly against it, each of Sam’s movements brushing perfectly against his prostate.

And Steve knows he’s avoiding it on purpose, knows that Sam’s intent is to only graze the hot bundle of nerves because anything else will be too much. He can already feel the mess of precum on his stomach, the mounting pressure in his abdomen teasing at blissful release. When he feels himself nearing the edge Steve bites his lip and slips his arm between them, wrapping a firm hand around the base of his dick to stave away any early finish.

Sam smiles when he does it, automatically knowing that they’re going to finish together this time round. Steve happily accepts the kiss he’s offered, glad to have Sam muffle his sounds. No matter how much he knows Sam loves them and thinks they’re sexy and cute at the same time, Steve can’t bring himself to feel the same way. He finds it embarrassing, how much he moans and whimpers during sex, he sounds like a girl, and he’s fine with getting fucked up the ass — more than fine, but he at least thinks he should sound like a man when it’s happening. Then again, it’s not like he can help it really, all the sounds that pour out of him are mindless reactions to everything Sam’s giving him. It takes more effort and actual concentration to _stop_ them rather than to just let them out.

Sam nips at his lips knowingly, pulling him out of his thoughts and right back to him. Steve shudders from his head to his toes as Sam breathes against him and swivels his hips, his cock hot and hard deep inside of him. He loves when he does that, the sense of fullness just undulating lazily, stretching him ever further. Steve tucks his arms under Sam’s and presses an adorning kiss to his shoulder, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as they move slowly together.

Sam admits a deep, rumbling groan into Steve’s neck, swiftly pulling his hips out and flipping them over. This is the only sign that Sam’s stamina is wearing thin. He likes to watch Steve move atop him when he finishes, that, or hold him close.

Steve sinks onto his member again with a shaky moan, his body curling forward of its own accord. His hands slide up Sam’s chest for leverage, lifting himself up to fall back down again, pleasure blooming forth and curling deliciously in his abdomen.

“You look beautiful, baby, absolutely beautiful.” Sam breathes, his tone deep and gruff, just the way he loves to hear it.

Steve pinches his lip between his teeth, the sharp pain keeping his end at bay. He can already feel the dawning burn in his thighs as he works himself on Sam’s cock. Sam’s hands move to hold his hips, Steve’s pale skin stretched over the bone. His breathing quickens, little mewls and hitched whimpers falling from his lips. Sam somehow reads his mind in that way only he can, tightening his hold on his hips and rolling his own, taking over once again. Steve’s grateful to be out of control again, and leans forward to give Sam a kiss. They pull away and the smaller man stays pressed snugly to his broad chest, Sam’s hips driving into him in deep and striking thrusts. Steve closes his eyes and lets his jaw go slack, moaning and crying out in abandon. Sam shifts around a bit and plows back into him, ramming perfectly into his sensitive bundle of nerves.

A sharp, piercing cry erupts from Steve’s throat at the sensation, a white burst of pleasure sparking within him.

“Oh, Sam.” He moans, brain only half functioning.

“Cher.”

“Oh, Sam, faster, harder.” He pleads, raising his head to lock eyes with his lover. Sam only responds with a cocky grin and a hard shove of his hips, making Steve give a whining moan, his body curling forward helplessly.

“Like that?” He asks, voice smug.

Steve laughs breathlessly and nods, “Yeah, baby, just like that. Take me home.”

Sam laughs boisterously and sits up, hugging Steve to his chest. He happily holds on for dear life, laying kisses to Sam’s beautiful skin while he still has the thought to do so. Which is swiftly and promptly fucked out of him.

Sam aims all his energy into the pistoning of his hips, sharp, deep thrusts that never miss their mark, making Steve bounce lustfully in his lap. The kid’s head rolls back with a groan, his eyes closed, blonde locks damp with sweat, skin aglow. Sam loves a fucked out Steve. He looks like a dirty little choir boy, the epitome of sweet, sexy sin.

Sam cups the back of his neck and sucks desperately at the side of it, just under his cher’s jaw; and, Steve moans in kind, his hands kneading the muscle of Sam’s back.

“I’m close, sugar.” He slurs, his Brooklyn accent thick and endearing.

“Then come for me, Cher.”

“Give me a hand.” He replies, and Sam can feel the smile against his shoulder.

He happily applies, moving to wrap Steve’s cock in his hand and letting his own thrusts move him into its embrace. A keen builds up from the back of Steve’s throat as he is forced closer and closer to the edge, Sam giving his prostate the massage of its life and his hand nice and rough from God knows what.

“I — I’m...I’m gonna come, Sam, I’m gonna come.”

Said man’s only move is to cup his jaw and kiss him gingerly, and Steve falls, letting pleasure sweep over him in bursts of white, his hips jerking at the force of it as Sam’s thrusts continue. His heartbeat thrums in his ears like a mantra and instead of Sam’s movements becoming too much he finds himself running towards the edge again, another orgasm colliding with the first in pleasure that is just a hair short from painful.

Sam jerks him through the aftershocks, groaning roughly into his skin, his release hot and already trying to run down Steve’s legs in rivulets.

The lovers fall back onto the bed with breathless satisfaction, neither of them daring to say anything for the peace to be broken.

They don’t get to enjoy it long however, seeing as the bedroom door bursts open, Steve’s best friend and practical brother, Bucky, standing in the doorway.

Steve lets out a squeak of horror and surprise, his cheeks coloring as Sam barks out a “Hey!” and moves to cover him more completely with the sheets.

Bucky’s eyes are wild and dangerous as he points a finger at them accusingly, “I _knew_ you guys were fucking, I fucking _knew_ it.”

“Bucky, get out of here!”

“Sam, we are going to have a real good talk about this come tomorrow morning, you got that? I’m torn between being really happy for you guys and wanting to kick your asses, but I’m glad you’re getting some, Steve.”

The man in question blushes furiously and moves to hide his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, “Oh my God, please make him leave.” He whispers, not daring to look up again.

“Bucky, I’m glad you’re glad but we just had sex and you’re kind of interrupting Steve’s post-coital cuddles so if you could-”

Steve scoffs, “Don’t act like _I’m_ the only one who likes to cuddle after we do-the-do, Sam.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Sam clears his throat and meets Bucky’s eyes again, “like I was saying, you’re kind of interrupting _our_ post-coital cuddles.”

Bucky pouts, “Aw, I was hoping I’d get to see a little domestic. Whatever, I’ll leave you two knuckleheads alone.” He moves to close the door but stops to say, “Oh, and Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“If you think there’s a chance in hell I’m _not_ referring to you as ‘Little Spoon’ from now on, you’re dumber than I give you credit for.”

  


.FIN.


End file.
